


Demons in Hiding

by NateTheWolf



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Demons, Explosives, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Apocalypse, Scotlandisdemoncountry, Slow Burn, apocalypticau, demonAU, demonsbutnotconventionaldemons, long fic, relativelynormal, restoftheUKisnormal, there are some cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: Nobody knows how a demon is created, or how they started, all they do know is they are not to be trusted. Demons have overrun Scotland and now it has been boarded off to the public. Despite it primarily being Scotland, they do secretly live in other countries or terrorize them. People usually call the manic demons 'scavengers', yet the 'normal' demons are still scrutinized for it.Demons are in hiding. They usually stay in the bunker if they're not out on missions to collect people or supplies. Eleven is the leader, always going by his number for decades, nobody even knew his actual name. He looks after everyone and sets missions for his demons every time, since he is the only one with contacts in the outside world.Everything was going fine. Everyone regularly got along, and if they didn't they'd just avoid each other, and nobody was in danger. Well, until a small, brunette newbie appears and sticks to her superior like glue. Then everything fell apart... For Amy anyway.
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Amy Pond
Kudos: 3





	1. Her Demon

“Ah, Amy, you came,” Eleven grinned at her as she walked down the hall. Amy halted for a second before shuddering and coming up to the steel door with the two men stood on either side. She looked wary at them before shaking her head and looked at the one in the bowtie. 

The other, darker haired man jerked his head to the door. “Yours is in there.” 

“What?” she asked as she looked between the man and the metal door in front of her. “What do you mean?” 

“You turned someone Amy, and she’s in there,” Eleven motioned towards the door. “You knew that, right?” 

Amy’s eyes widened. “I what? No, I didn’t. Y-You’re joking.” 

“You did I’m afraid,” he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “I saw the girl at your feet-” 

“I heard her screams,” the man jeered. 

“Seth,” Eleven glared at him. “Look Amy, if you did in fact turn her then she’ll warm up to you before anyone else. If not, then we’ll try to work out who turned her.” 

“O-Okay,” she sighed, bracing herself for what she was going to see. “She’s in there?” 

“Yes,” Eleven said softly as he opened the door. “She’s scared of us, it might be better if just you go.” 

Amy rolled her eyes and took a deep breath before she cautiously walked in there. The two men closed the door behind her, which made her jump. She looked around to find the room was pitch black, but heard a whimper. The girl must’ve been in here somewhere. She groaned and rolled her eyes. She searched around for a light switch she noticed something in the corner, or rather, someone. 

“Hello?” 

Once she switched it on she blinked and squinted at the brightness of the room. She noticed that the girl was doing the same. The girl was brunette, and looked rather small, despite being crouched down in the corner. Amy examined her, and noticed that her clothes were bloodstained and ripped in a few places. 

“Hey there,” she smiled slightly as she cautiously approached the new demon. “Are you okay?” 

The girl looked up at her once her eyes had adjusted to the light. As soon as she did something tugged at Amy as she looked into her deep brown eyes. Of course, she had never turned anyone before. It was one of her rules not to turn someone unless they needed it, like Hatch did with her. But he was gone. Maybe she lost control? Maybe this girl begged her to? Despite all of this unknown information she thought that the sudden need to be with this girl was a sign she was really hers. That she had actually turned someone. 

“I’m Amy, apparently I turned you but I have no memory of it,” she crouched down in front of the girl. “You won’t remember anything apart from your name for a while. Which means everything will be new to you. It can be scary, trust me I know, but it should last a month or two. Now, can you tell me your name?” 

“C-Clara,” she timidly stammered as she looked in her direction. 

“Good, you can talk. I’ve been told you’re scared of the boys out there,” Amy motioned towards the door. “Is that true?” 

“Y-Yeah...” 

“They’re alright, no reason to be scared of them. Especially bowtie, he’s really friendly, and in charge around here. Did you talk to them at all?” 

“N-No...” Clara looked down, almost as if she was ashamed of being scared of them now. 

Was that because she told her not to be? Amy shook her head at the thought. “Well, it seems like we have this thing. Um, you shouldn’t have to stay in her – actually, I don’t know why they put you in here. Usually with newbies the superior knows they turned them and look after them. If they choose not to for whatever reason, they get cast out.” 

“C-Cast out?” 

Amy looked at the girl, a worried expression across her face. “Geez, you’d die in less than a day out there. Don’t worry, I won’t do that to you. The newbie demons who are cast out get killed or captured within a day or two, especially since they don’t remember anything.” 

“S-So,” Clara licked her lips to wet them. “W-Where are we?” 

“Bunker.” 

“B-Bunker?” she tilted her head to the side, like a confused puppy. 

It clicked. “You’ve - Forget it, you wouldn’t have remembered anyway,” she sighed. “When you become a demon your animal characteristics or whatever you had when you were human are amplified. It seems like yours is a puppy or dog of some sort. Sometimes we refer to ourselves based on our animals. For instance, my one is a fox, so you might hear Eleven call me vixen.” 

“O-Okay,” Clara nodded slightly. “W-Would you call me puppy or something?” 

“Either that or pup, I’ll figure out nicknames when we’re more comfortable with each other,” she shrugged. “For now, you call me Amy.” 

Before the girl could respond the door flung open, with Eleven on the other side of it. “Talking, are we?” 

“She is, yes,” the scot responded for her when she saw the brunette look down at her feet. 

“You felt it, didn’t you?” he asked as he walked over to them. “You know what this means.” 

“Yes,” Amy groaned and stood up. “I’m assuming she’s free to go?” 

“Yeah,” he grinned. “We only kept her here because both of you were unconscious, and we knew she’d wake up first. Imagine the chaos she would have caused.” 

“None. She wouldn’t cause any chaos,” she growled before turning to Clara. “You can follow me but don’t talk to anyone.” 

Clara looked up at her, and stood up once she started to walk. The brunette kept her head down as she tailed out after Amy, like a puppy following its owner when it’s been told off. She flinched when the door shut behind them. Seth leered at them, but didn’t say anything. 

As they walked down the bunker’s halls Amy held her head up high, sneering at anyone who dared to mention Clara when they noticed her. Well, until her friend came along. 

“Hey Am- Who's this?” the woman looked over Clara, stopping in her tracks as she looked over her attire. “Is she okay?” 

“Martha, hey,” Amy smiled, stepped to the side and gently put her hand on her demon’s back. “This is Clara, and uh, I kinda turned her. She should be healed from... Yeah.” 

“Oh... Wait, you, her?” Martha pointed between the two, but waved her hand dismissively. “Well, hello Clara.” 

She looked up once she heard her name, and smiled slightly at Martha. 

“She probably won’t speak much for a while,” Amy shrugged. 

“Have you figured out her animal?” 

“Puppy I think.” 

“So, dog then,” she raised a brow. 

“Well, yes, but puppy suits her better.” 

Clara whimpered, which made the two girls laugh. “It seems it does,” Martha smirked. “Well, if you guys need me just call.” 

“Will do,” Amy smiled. Martha walked off past the two girls. The older demon looked down at the brunette, and jerked her head to the side for her to follow. Clara complied. When they reached Amy's room, she let the girl go in first, and then followed, closing the door behind her. 

“I’m really tempted to get you to sleep on a floor like a dog,” the corner of her mouth twitched. “But I’m not that mean. We’ll share a bed for now.” 

“O-Okay,” Clara looked around the room and then back at Amy. “Um, h-have I done s-something to u-upset you?” 

“No, you haven’t,” Amy sighed and sat down on the bed. She saw Clara look up at her slightly, then to the bed, and then back to her. She patted the empty space next to her. Her demon jumped slightly and sat down, her legs dangling off the edge and her hands resting on her lap. “I just can’t believe that I turned someone, I’m against it. I’m like Hatch. So, unless you remember begging me to turn you when you eventually get your memories back, or if I remember, I’m going to be irritated.” 

“Um... W-Who's Hatch?” 

“He’s the person who turned me. Long story, I’m not going to go into it,” she eyed her demon when she saw her open her mouth. “He died a year ago yesterday.” 

“S-Sorry...” 

“Not like it’s your fault,” Amy shrugged. “So, tell me abo- Right. All you remember is your first name, right?” 

“Um, yeah,” Clara nodded. “I don’t even r-remember how I got here, it's strange...” 

“It is. Don’t worry, you should get your memory back soo-” 

There was a knock at the door. 

“Hello?" Eleven peered his head in. Once he saw the two girls he grinned and walked straight in. “Hey there. How’s everything going?” 

“Okay I guess,” Amy shrugged as she looked over the brunette. “Eleven, why don’t I remember turning her?” 

“A Harpenger Bomb went off almost immediately after you did it,” he turned to Clara. “A Harpenger Bomb is one that humans use to stun or knock out demons. Sadly, the side effect of one is permanent memory loss of the day. It wouldn’t have affected you because you were already unconscious and just turning into a demon.” 

Clara nodded slowly, and looked up at her superior. She just stared blankly at the door. The newer demon placed her hand over Amy’s for comfort, but she only snatched her hand away. “Don’t.” 

“S-Sorry...” 

“Hmm,” Eleven looked between the two canine demons. “It may take a while for you two to... Get along as it were.” 

“Yeah,” Amy growled, and then looked at Clara before sighing. “It just might.” 


	2. Adjusting

Two weeks later Amy had slowly gotten used to having her demon around, but she was still emotionally distant. She kept her cold demeanor whenever she could, even when the tiny brunette got annoyingly adorable when she remembered something.

Throughout the week Clara had gotten her last name back. Oswald. Everyone who heard it said that it was a nice name and thought it suited her. Seth  Bernat even complemented her on it, claiming it meant ‘power’ or ‘ruler’ in old English. Seth  Daxner however, thought the complete opposite and explained that she was weak. Amy disagreed with this, but couldn’t back it up, so she just told him to shut up. 

She also remembered where she was from, but nothing else. No family or anything. It did upset her that she couldn’t remember her parents, if she even had any. Amy reassured her as they were leaving her bedroom that she should remember soon, however cold her tone of voice was. 

Eleven called them to the entrance of the bunker. Amy was confused by his sudden eagerness to get them two near the only way out, and a bit concerned, but followed his orders anyway.

"I think Clara should do this mission," Eleven said as he looked between the two canines'. 

"Wait, what?"

"What?" Amy asked in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding!"

"I am not," he glared. "She's new, disposable, and hasn't seen outside yet. Also, this job isn't an urgent one, just one that will help."

"Have you seen her?" Amy pointed at her demon, who just shook her head, worried at going outside for the first time to do a job. "She won't know what to do or anything! She can't go out there alone!"

"You go with her then Amy," he groaned. "You know the area, and where River will be."

"River?" both of the canine demons asked in sync. 

"Yes, her. She's needed. That's all you need to know," Eleven walked over to Clara. "You need to find her – which I'm sure you can do with that dog sense of smell."

Clara backed away with a flinch when he tapped her nose, and almost growled at him but stopped when she saw Amy glare at her. She whimpered instead. "Um... F-Fine..."

"Ugh," Amy threw her head back in annoyance and then walked over to her demon's side. "I'll go with her then. All we need to do is get River here, yeah?"

"Yes."

"Fine. C'mon," she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the steel stairs. "Open up then."

"You know the special knock yeah?" he asked as he pulled the leaver to open the sliding door.

"What?" Clara asked, suddenly panicking. 

"Yes, I do, let's go pup," Amy dragged her outside before the door closed again. They shivered slightly as the sudden breeze hit them. The smell of fresh air made Clara take a deep breath and grin at her  superior like a giddy child. However, Amy just sighed and looked down at her with disinterest. "You like it out here then?"

"Well, I've only breathed in fresh a... Wait, it's not poisonous or anything is it?" 

"No, it's not," Amy rolled her eyes and took in a deep breath herself. "It's just good  ol ' fresh air kiddo."

"It's not fair," Clara pouted. "You get to call me names, why can't I call you any? Also, why can't we go outside if the air is nice and fresh?"

"You get to call me Amy, you should be happy that you can call me that," she glared at her, and sighed again. "It's not because of the atmosphere, it's the people that live above ground. They hate us and have done for years. Let's get this mission over and done with."

The younger demon frowned sadly and kicked at the dust beneath her like a child in a strop. She followed Amy along the empty, open, savannah like grassland. The air felt great against her skin and her hair flew in the wind. She looked up at the clear blue sky and shielded her eyes at the sun, whimpering. 

"Don’t like the sun pup?" 

Clara jumped slightly as she stared at Amy like she had two heads. "Oh uh... N-No, I do. It's just too bright. I-I'm seeing things..."

Amy rolled her eyes again and stepped over to her demon when she stopped and rubbed her eyes. "You don’t look directly at it," she held the brunette's hands to pull them away from her face. "It can damage your eyes and make you see  colours . Just... for now on don't look directly at it. By noon it will be everywhere anyway."

"O-Okay..." She whimpered. "D-Did I disappoint you?"

"You're new at this kiddo," the taller demon looked over her before looking at their surroundings. "And you don't remember the sun apparently from your human time, so everything you see, hear, feel, and even taste out here will be new."

Clara breathed out as she tried to stifle a chuckle. "I-If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually sound concerned for me right now."

Amy frowned and dropped the younger demon's hands, turning to walk away from her. "C'mon pup!"

Clara stood there, puzzled for a moment, and skipped over to catch up to her. "W-Wait for me!"

They were out in the baking hot sun for a few hours before they saw a derelict building, if you could call it that. Most of the place was ash and there were a few stone pillars, a broken-down door, grey and brown stones everywhere, there was barely a roof. It didn’t look that safe either. However, it was a good place for cover and rest.

“We need to be careful here,” Amy whispered as she latched onto Clara’s upper arm when she saw her take a step forward. “You never know who’s in these things, or the traps.”

“Traps?”

“Bombs, any other explosives,” she shrugged and cautiously took a step forward, leaning her hand on the pillar of stones. “Hmm, they seem rather intact. Still, be careful.”

“O-Okay,” Clara gulped as she followed close behind. The stone was a mixture of smooth and rough, and hot to the touch. She looked around and found the rubble fascinating, but kept a close eye for any traps or explosives like she had been told.

“If you sense anyone tell me,” Amy whispered as she went further into the building, looking around every corner cautiously. Thankfully, it was a small open- ish run down place, so it didn’t take long to deem the area as safe. She stopped by a corner and slumped down on the ground with a heavy sigh. “It seems safe, we can rest here.”

Clara sat down beside her, looking around like a bored child, or a curious one. “How many places like this are there?”

“Quite a lot when we get closer to the city,” she looked around. “Hopefully we won’t have to though. If Eleven got us to go out then River shouldn’t be far.”

“Who is River?”

Amy frowned, unsure of how to explain it. “Someone Eleven knows... Very well, let’s say. She’s been missing for a while and he wants her back. If or when we find her don’t talk, okay?”

“Um, yeah sure,” she smiled quickly before looking around again, finding the silence oddly peaceful, despite the reasoning. As the silence stretched on, a thought popped into her head. “Is s-she dangerous?”

“Can be yeah, so we’ll have to be extra careful around her.”

“You know how to fight then?”

“Yeah,” Amy shrugged. “A bit beforehand and from training before missions.” She looked over the brunette and sighed as she rested her head against the wall. “Probably should have trained you a little before getting you out. If we get into confrontation just stay back, try to get minimum damage okay?”

“O-Okay,” she looked down, a bit frustrated that she didn’t know anything, not even basic moves to protect herself. The brunette sighed before looking up at the structure. “What was this place before?”

“Don’t know, it was like this since I got here,” her superior  shrugged and stood up. “We better get going.”


	3. Conflict and Resolution

They had been walking in the hot sun for hours, taking rests under different shelters, different rundown buildings. Most of the time there was barely anything there to tell them what kind of place it was, just brick and rubble in the dirt. Fortunately, after all of the time spent searching for their target, they finally found her heading in the same direction, and what looked like talking to herself.

“River.”

“Oh, Amy,” she smirked once she twirled around, seeing the demons. “Good to see you’re still alive. Shame it can’t be said for Hatch, sorry to hear about that by the way,” she feigned sorrow, but perked up once she noticed the small brunette half behind the demon. “Oh, who’s this? Is she yours?”

“Eleven wants you back,” Amy crossed her arms, blatantly ignoring the question.

“He always wants me back,” she shrugged. “What for this time?”

“I don’t know, we just need you back-”

“Position two, nip at the brunette,” River spoke to her wrist, the small radio like  device crackling as she did. Before Amy could even register  what she had said Clara yelped. “Sorry dear, precaution. However, the next one goes to her head Amy, so choose what you say wisely.”

“You don’t want to do that,” Amy snarled once she saw her demon clutching her shoulder. “What’s the worst that can happen if you come back with us?”

“Head.”

“Down!” she called as she ducked down, crouching on the ground. She pointed slightly at the stone pillar before whispering, “get over there, stay out of sight, got it?”

Clara merely nodded and did what she was told, scurrying over to the pillar. River glanced at her before turning her attention back to the red-head. “She’s new I take it.”

“She’s only been a demon for two weeks, cut her some slack.”

“Very new, wow,” River raised her brow, slight smirk on her face as she glanced at the pillar. “Surprised he let her out.”

“Please River, you know you don’t want a newbie’s death on your hands,” Amy slowly stood up straight, a pleading expression on her features.

“That’s the bond talking dear,” she waved her hand dismissively. “If you get that - what is she, a puppy? Out in the open I might consider coming back.”

“You’ll shoot her.”

“I swear, I won’t.”

Amy glanced back at the pillar to check on her demon, only to see nothing there, not even a shadow. Concerned, and confused, she tried to subtly look around for any sign of her, not fully taking her eyes off of the woman in front of her for more than a second, for her own safety. She merely smirked at her and stood still. 

“Pup? Hey kiddo, not a good time to go wandering!” Amy called out as she twirled around, a sudden pang of worry in her chest. A low growl escaped her lips as she faced River again. “What have you done?”

“I swear, I haven’t done anything. If she’s gone it’s on her own accord. What’s her name? Maybe she’ll respond to that?”

“Not telling you,” she growled again as she looked around. “Pup!”

“Two, take out Amy.”

“River-”

“Two, are you listening?” she growled as she tapped her wrist. “Damn, communicator must be out. One, what’s your position? One?”

A bullet hit the ground just missing Amy’s foot. She stepped back and ran for cover. Shooting was heard, as well as bullets hitting the  wall she was behind, but after a few seconds the shooting stopped.

Clara stumbled down the bank with a gun, a few scrapes and cuts on her, out of breath, eyes black. She looked worried as she fumbled with the weapon, aiming it at a bemused, yet slightly shocked, River.

“Oh, you are adorable dear,” she laughed. “Do you really think you can use that?”

Amy peered over from where she hid and scrambled up once she saw her demon shakily holding a rifle. She rushed over to her, grabbing the gun out of her hands and aimed it at River. “Nice work pup.”

“T-Thanks...”

“Aw, adorable,” River smirked. “Although, kudos for taking out my men. How’d you do that?”

“Shut up,” Amy snarled, lowered the weapon slightly and shot. River gasped as she clutched her leg, growling at them when she tried to get a weapon from her make-shift holster. Before she could even aim Clara was in front of her and kicked it out of her hand, sending the weapon flying. “Pup, get that.”

She nodded and rushed over to get the small pistol. River, finding an opportunity, lunged forward at the brunette, tackling her to the ground. The brunette yelped and twirled around, gripping onto the weapon like her life depended on it. She reckoned it did. 

A gun shot was heard.

Amy cautiously approached them, none of them moving since the fire. Suddenly, River slumped to the ground at the side of Clara, gripping onto her shoulder, blood oozing from the wound. Clara scrambled away from her and aimed the pistol at her head, still shaking slightly.

“Well done,” River said through clenched teeth as she gripped onto her shoulder. “You got me.”

“Yeah, well done pup,” Amy smiled ever so slightly it could have been misconstrued as a smirk, and put her hand on the smaller brunette’s shoulder. Clara merely smiled at her before turning her attention to the still bleeding woman on the ground.

“Um, w-what do we do now?”

“Good question,” Amy hummed as she knelt down in front of River. “Take her back, I guess. Did you get any-”

Clara held up a rather thick piece of rope, going from her neck to the floor. “This?”

“How did you-”

“Snagged it from t-those other guys,” Clara shrugged and handed it to her superior.

“About that, I have questions-”

“I doubt Eleven would be pleased if you left me to  bleed,” River spat.

“Later,” Amy concluded to Clara before she grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt and dragged her into a sitting position. She pulled her bloodied hands together and wrapped the rope over her wrists, securely tying them together with a small piece of rope dangling like a hand to pull her. “Get up.”

Begrudgingly, River somehow managed to scramble up, wincing when she was pulled forward. Amy signalled for Clara to grab the rifle and follow her. She did so without hesitation.

They managed to make it to the bunker before night fall, and without any complications, besides River falling to the ground every so often and making death threats. Fortunately, there were two demons waiting for them outside the bunker and took River off their hands. They were told to go back to their room, that the other two will handle it from there. Tired and fed up, Amy didn’t question it and followed their orders.

“So,” Amy sighed once she slumped down on her bed, Clara kneeling on the floor, her head and arms resting on the bed. “You still have that pistol?”

“Um,” she started, as if she were going to lie. It would have been surprising if she could. She sighed and grabbed the weapon from under her shirt, and plonked it on the bed. “T-The safety’s on.”

“How do you know that?”

“I did it?”

Amy leaned up and looked down at her demon. “Yes, but how do you know to do that?”

Clara shrugged. “I remember Seth B t-talking about w-weapons at lunch and s-said most of them have a s-safety catch on them. Seeing as I had the rifle to hold too, I thought I’d put the pistol on safety and hide it, in c-case it was needed.”

“Clever.”

“Thanks,” she grinned.

It fell silent for a moment,  neither of them knowing what to say, and probably too tired to. Until finally, Amy spoke up. “Did you kill those guys?”

“No,” Clara snapped her head up, worry evident in her features. “W-Was I meant to?”

“What did you do then?”

“Knocked them out...”

“As long as they didn’t see us take her away, it should be fine,” Amy shrugged. She looked down at her demon, and sighed before patting her on the head, ruffling up her hair. “You did good today pup. You’re quick on your feet, that’s a good thing to have here. Another question though.”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know she had another weapon?” she raised a brow. “You were standing in front of her before I even noticed she had moved.”

Clara sighed, seemingly frustrated as she climbed onto the bed. “I uh, I-I don’t really know. It was just an  instinct, I guess? I sensed danger and then I was there, kicking the pistol out of her hand before she c-could aim it at you. I-Is that a demon thing?”

“Not that I know of,” Amy admitted, seeing the concerned yet confused expression on her demon's face. “But hey,” she nudged her, “you saved me twice today, and listened to every word I said. You did really – screw it you did amazing for your first day out. How did you like the outside anyway?”

“Hot,” she muttered, feigning exhaustion to emphasize her point. “It was alright, the m-mission freaked me out though. Having all of that r-responsibility when I’m so new here.”

“Yeah, the tasks can be daunting,” she sighed. “Speaking of daunting and hot weather, I am actually really tired. I’m  gonna go to sleep, what about you?”

Clara  yawned; her tongue stuck out like a dog’s would. “Y-Yeah, exhausted.”

“We better get changed then,” Amy looked over them, dust and dirt all over them, more on Clara since she was tackled to the ground. “Don’t know about you but I don’t want dirt all in the bed.”

The younger demon smiled as she looked down at herself and nodded. "Yup, think we better."


	4. Blackpool

"You need to gear up for tomorrow," Eleven told as he walked through the door.

  
Amy stood up abruptly, panic written across her face. "What? Did we do something wrong?"

  
"No, we just need more supplies. You need to go to Blackpool in England, there's a guy there that will help you out and you get to have a nice day trip. You both did well on this mission, and River admitted that she was outwitted, which is very strange for her to willingly say," he winked at Amy. "So, as a reward you two can go to Blackpool and get some decent supplies. The only thing is, you'll need to look human. Which means no black eyes, even if you're scared or nervous."

  
"But she can't control it that well, and she'll be scared of everything in Blackpool... Wait, aren't you from there?"

  
Clara straightened up, "Um... I think so. I don't remember anything about it though..."

  
"She'll fit in then, she has the accent for it."

  
"But," Amy stopped and sighed. "We can't look like outsiders then. We'll have to find more human like clothes."

  
"Nonsense, your leather jacket looks fine!" he waved his hands about. "Her... Well, she may need a leather jacket. A lot of people are wearing them now. You'll need less ruined clothes though, so like I originally said, gear up!"

  
Amy looked down at her leather jacket, almost admiring it, and took off through the door without a word. Clara and Eleven stared at the doorway where she once stood.

  
Eleven sighed and stuck his arm out, "C'mon Clara, I'll show you where you can get human clothes."

  
She jumped off the bed and held his hand cautiously, and yet continued to stare at the door with a sad look on her face. 

* * *

  
The journey to Blackpool wasn’t too bad. Neither of them got travel sick, and they didn’t get caught when they crossed the border. No matter how nervous Clara looked. As they got closer to Blackpool she started to huddle up to her superior, but she didn’t push her away this time and hoped the humans on the bus would just assume they’re together. The bus wasn’t crowded either, so if anything happened barely any humans would notice. Or none at all.

  
“I think this is our stop,” Amy muttered to the almost sleeping girl leaning on her. “Hey, get up. We have to leave.”

  
Clara jumped up when she nudged her. “Huh?” she asked groggily, and then rubbed her eye. “Oh, are we here?”

  
“Yeah,” her superior sighed and grabbed her bag to put on. The bus stopped and three other people stood up. She lightly grabbed her pup’s forearm and dragged her up and out of the vehicle. Once they were off, she stretched. “Ugh, I am never sitting down for that long again.”

  
“B-But what about when we go back?” Clara asked as she stretched herself, and yawned with her tongue sticking out.

  
“We-”

  
"You're a doggy!" a little girl giggled and pointed at the brunette.

  
Clara and Amy jumped slightly and looked down at the little girl in shock. "Um... W-What?"

  
"You're like a doggy!"

  
"I'm sorry," a woman walked up and placed her hands on the child’s shoulder. "She's always saying people are like animals, don't take it personally."

  
Clara titled her head to the side, and then looked at the girl when she giggled. "W-What's so funny?"

  
"You even tilt your head like a puppy!"

  
"Wait... People don’t do that when they're confused?" she looked around at the woman – assumingly the girl's mother – and Amy.

  
"No, they do not," Amy giggled slightly. "Why do you think I call you pup?"

  
"Aw, you even have a nickname for her, that's adorable!" the mother grinned. "But you should be careful what you say around here. Those demons are compared to animals and everyone suspects that people who have animal characteristics are demons."

  
"Ugh, those demons have ruined things for us," Amy crossed her arms and sighed. "I can't even call my girl her nickname in public because people mistake her for a demon."

  
"Oh, has that happened before?" the woman looked worriedly at Clara, as if she sympathized with her.

  
"People have suspected but nobody has accused her," Amy reached out and grabbed her demon’s hand. "Thankfully, nothing has happened."

  
Clara merely smiled at the two humans as confirmation. The woman grabbed the little girl's hand and walked closer to Amy to whisper in her ear. She felt Amy tighten her grip on her hand slightly. Cautiously, the younger demon looked up to her superior, but she couldn't read her expression, so she turned back to the little girl.

  
"So, what's your name?"

  
"Kelly," the girl grinned.

  
Clara smiled at her but squeezed Amy's hand when she applied more pressure as the mother and her whispered to each other. She could see her and Kelly were both curious as to what they were whispering about, but deemed it inappropriate, so she tried to distract herself and the child.

  
"That's a nice name," she smiled. "Do you live here?"

  
"No, we used to live in Scotland," Clara almost choked on her own saliva, but then she saw that Kelly had looked down, seemingly upset. "But we moved to Chester! What about you?"

  
"Oh, I used to live here when I was your age, but I moved to London," the brunette smiled nervously when she noticed that the mother looked her way.

  
"London's awesome!"

  
"Yeah, it is," Clara nodded.

  
"Kelly sweetie, you said this girl was like a doggy?"

  
"Yeah!"

  
Amy glared at the woman and tugged at her demon.

  
"Well honey, you can't go blurting that out, some people might think that she's a demon, and that could be troublesome for her."

  
"Oh, it's okay ma'am-" Clara started to say but got stopped.

  
"She is right though, I don’t want my girlfriend being a lab rat if someone mistakes her for a demon," Amy looked towards Kelly with a small smile, but frowned at the mother. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but we have to get going."

  
"Oh no, it's fine," the mother smirked slightly. "I'm sure your pup needs... Attention."

  
When she winked at them Clara found herself being dragged away from them by her superior. She turned back to the humans and turned to Amy. "Um... What? W-What did she mean?"

  
"Shut up," Amy growled. She dragged her demon down an alley way and pinned her to the wall. Before she spoke, she made sure they weren't followed. "She reckons that we're demons, and that we're in a... different type of relationship..."

  
Clara tilted her head to the side, "Wait w-what? I get that she thought we were together and that you went along with it... B-But what's-"

  
Amy sighed, aggravated, and she backed away to the other wall. "We need to be more careful... And act like a normal couple or best friends or something."

  
"O-Okay."

  
"It would help if you stopped stuttering!"

  
Clara flinched and whined as she looked at her feet. "Sorry Amy..."

  
"Geez," she leaned her head against the wall. "You really are like a dog. That's going to be troublesome."

  
"W-We could find Scott and get this mission over with?" Clara looked up slightly at her superior.

  
"Yeah, I guess we could. But I haven't been here before so I w... N-Never mind," Amy blushed slightly and looked at the open street to their side. "Let's go."

  
"Wait," Clara smiled. "You're just as excited to be here as me, aren't you?"

  
"I said never mind," she raised her voice and grabbed the younger demon's wrist. "Let's go."

  
"Aw, you're cute when you blush like that," she whispered as she got dragged out of the alley way. "We can still see the sights. Like that Pleasure Beach! Oh, I so have to take you there!"

  
"Shut up Clara!"

  
She froze for a moment and stared at the red head in shock. "Y-You've never called me by my name before..."

  
"Yeah," Amy quickly looked around and whispered to her. "You never got told to create a backstory about you living here and then moving to London. Where did that come from?"

  
"Oh uh," Clara straightened up. “I guess I remembered?”

  
Amy sighed. She then gave a questioning look to her demon, “Pleasure Beach?”

  
“N-Not what it sounds like,” she blushed slightly.

  
“I guess, but how do you know of it?”

  
“Hmm,” Clara thought for a few seconds, and then shrugged. “Memory I guess?”

  
“You’re remembering rather fast,” Amy noted. “Anyway, let’s find Scott. If you want, we can see the sites and that Pleasure Beach.”

  
Clara grinned. “Oh, you so want to go there, don’t you?”

  
“Don’t push it.”


End file.
